<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>В начале были панталоны by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107159">В начале были панталоны</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020'>fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angel/Demon Sex, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bukkake, Crack, Creampie, Double Penetration, Facials, Fucking, Group Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Sex Positions, Orgasm Denial, Out of Character, PWP, Possessive Sex, Sexual Humor, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Crowley (Good Omens), do not copy to another site, er - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:21:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ангел в панталонах. А дьявол — в деталях.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: мини M-E</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>В начале были панталоны</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Крэк, бессмысленный настолько же, насколько и беспощадный.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кроули лежал на кровати, закинув руки за голову, и, прикрыв глаза, думал обо всем и ни о чем одновременно. Он не сразу заметил, как к нему подкрался Азирафель, шурша потертыми книжными страницами. Кроули приоткрыл один глаз и увидел, что Азирафель шуршал не книгой. Он шуршал панталонами. О боги, на нем были накрахмаленные панталоны цвета зефира, почти в тон его нежной розовой кожи. Азирафель играл со складками, то сминая, то расправляя их пухлыми пальцами, а его полные губы заалели, что означало — он вожделел.</p><p>Кроули негромко усмехнулся, и Азирафель довольно заерзал в предвкушении.</p><p>Демон приподнялся на локтях, но Азирафель любовно уложил его обратно в подушки.</p><p>— Сегодня я побуду сверху, — заверил его ангел.</p><p>— Не вопрос, — неожиданно быстро согласился Кроули и спустил брюки. После шести тысяч лет ожидания он не жаловал прелюдии, розовых панталон было вполне достаточно. Азирафель тем временем игриво оголил свои ангельские булочки и сразу получил звонкий шлепок.</p><p>— Не делай так, — возмутился он, — я же буду сверху.</p><p>— Ну да, ну да, прости, — извинился Кроули, — давай-ка я тебе немного помогу быть сверху.</p><p>Он ухватил Азирафеля за бока и принялся усаживать сверху на себя.</p><p>Что-то здесь не так, думал ангел, пока Кроули, попав в заветную цель, набирал желаемую скорость.</p><p>— Постой, дорогой, а мы все правильно делаем?</p><p>— Разумеется, — запыхавшись, ответил Кроули, — все по твоей задумке, вот, ты же сверху.</p><p>Азирафель действительно был сверху, спорить было не с чем.</p><p>— Дорогой, а ты не мог бы, пока я нахожусь сверху, ну... приласкать мою антенну любви? — промямлил Азирафель, отводя в сторону свои нахальные голубые глазки. При этом щеки его залились краской.</p><p>— Если ты еще раз скажешь такое, ангел, то у моей антенны любви точно пропадет сигнал, — прошипел Кроули и сжал член Азирафеля рукой. — Если хочешь, чтобы я подрочил тебе, так и говори.</p><p>— Дорогой, ты такой грубый! Но... Ох... Мне нравится, когда ты так выражаешься. — Азирафель начал подпрыгивать на Кроули с бо́льшим энтузиазмом.</p><p>— Я смотрю, твоей антенне тоже нравится, — хмыкнул демон, двигая рукой в такт движениям Азирафеля.</p><p>Ангел залился краской еще сильнее. Разумеется, ему чертовски нравилось это божественное наслаждение. Он стеснялся признать это вслух, ему очень сильно хотелось поделиться этим с Кроули, но он не мог, просто не находил в себе сил сказать в ответ что-то сексуальное, на грани, пошлое и низменное, свойственное людям. Он не мог заставить себя говорить пошлости, потому что все еще был ангелом, но человеческое тело словно перечеркнуло всю его ангельскую суть, Азирафель со стонами отдавался низменным инстинктам. Кроули стонать остерегался, он внимательно следил за реакцией своего ангела, то прибавляя темп, то двигая рукой неторопливо.</p><p>— Еще, еще!.. — взмолился Азирафель, но Кроули убрал руки, заложив их снова за голову.</p><p>— Ты же сверху, не буду мешать тебе быть главным, — ответил Кроули, демонстрируя свой демонический оскал. Возбужденная антенна любви, лишенная прикосновений, одиноко покачивалась в такт движениям Азирафеля.</p><p>— Это было так приятно, пожалуйста, не прекращай.</p><p>— Я и не прекращал, — заверил Кроули, погладив ангела по животику, предположительно в том месте, на уровне которого мог проникать его член. Азирафель уселся плотнее и начал двигать бедрами, словно покачиваясь.</p><p>— Умница, — похвалил Кроули, — все в твоих руках.</p><p>Он положил руку Азирафеля на его же член, и ангел сжал ладонь, выдавливая капельки смазки. Кроули, собрав их на палец, поднес руку ко рту ангела, и Азирафель с готовностью принялся облизывать чужие пальцы, плотно смыкая вокруг них свои пухлые губы.</p><p>— Ты невероятен, — удивился Кроули, который не ожидал такой откровенности. Кажется, даже его член увеличился в размерах и теперь двигался с некоторым усилием.</p><p>— Приподнимись, я хочу все видеть, — попросил он.</p><p>Азирафель слез с Кроули, и увеличенный набухший член демона сразу же примагнитило к животу. Кроули, откровенно наслаждаясь этим зрелищем, чудом призвал побольше смазки и начал поглаживать себя влажной рукой. Азирафель некоторое время следил за этими действиями жадными взором, а потом сел на корточки ровно над пахом Кроули и направил его член в себя. Когда головка скрылась внутри, ангел убрал руку и начал медленно опускаться. Он сделал это так ловко и непринужденно, словно быть сверху было его призванием. Вобрав в себя член демона до половины, он снова приподнялся, а потом опять продолжил опускаться, но не насаживаясь плотно. Кроули боролся с желанием вжаться в ангельскую плоть и выебать его, как последнюю шлюшку, но ему было интересно посмотреть, что будет дальше.</p><p>— Мне так нравится твой... жезл — прошептал Азирафель, когда наконец нашел в себе смелость сказать подобное не мямля и не краснея.</p><p>— Когда он проникает так глубоко и тесно. — Азирафель опустился до конца и приподнялся снова, почти выпуская из себя член демона, и тут же повторил свое действие. Он делал это снова и снова, повтор за повтором. Блестящий от влаги член Кроули выскальзывал из Азирафеля и снова скрывался внутри. Это был утомительный, но захватывающий процесс.</p><p>Подпрыгивая, Азирафель думал о том, что быть сверху почти так же приятно, как снизу, только ноги больше затекают. Кроули тем временем окончательно сорвало крышу от вида скачущего на нем ангела. Азирафель совсем раскраснелся и надувал пухлые щечки, норовя как можно сильнее прижать Кроули к кровати своей аппетитной попой. Устав от таких непривычных физических упражнений, он опустился на демона всем своим весом и начал ерзать на нем, жалобно хныча. В мыслях у Кроули сразу всплыл образ невинного эфирного создания в приспущенных розовых панталонах. Ангел в голове Кроули скромно отводил свои голубые глаза, обрамленные пушистыми ресницами, и манил к себе пышной бледно-розовой попкой.</p><p>— Ладно уж, отдохни, — смилостивился Кроули, укладывая Азирафеля под себя и подспудно умиляясь образу в своих мыслях. — Раздвинь ножки, я побуду немного сверху, а потом снова ты будешь главным.</p><p>Азирафель развел ноги в стороны и раздвинул ягодицы, демонстрируя растянутое отверстие. Кроули не заставил себя ждать, он резко ввел член, заставляя Азирафеля вскрикнуть.</p><p>— Давай ангел, скажи, что тебе нравится, — настаивал он. Его член, напряженный и твердый, неумолимо двигался, а грудь Азирафеля, чуть припухшая и напоминающая девичью, подрагивала в такт. Кроули так возбуждали эти розовые торчащие соски, этот мягкий зад, и его собственный палец во рту у Азирафеля, который ангел самозабвенно посасывал, что демон напрягся, готовясь извергнуться. Но Азирафель вдруг резко оттолкнул его, игриво хихикнув.</p><p>— Ты что творишь! — задыхаясь прошипел Кроули, стараясь вернуть свой член на прежнее место, но Азирафель только шаловливо крутил желанной попой.</p><p>— Теперь я главный, теперь моя очередь, ты обещал.</p><p>Кроули был слишком возбужден, чтобы вспомнить о том, что он там наобещал, да и вообще, можно ли верить обещаниям демона, особенно демона, которого прервали самым бессовестным образом. Кроули перевернул ангела лицом вниз.</p><p>— Побудешь главным с подушкой — приказал он, надавливая Азирафелю на поясницу и тем самым заставляя прогнуться. Казалось, ангел не сопротивлялся. Он со стоном подставил свой зад и получил пару шлепков за непослушание.</p><p>— Еще раз так сделаешь... — угрожающе зашипел Кроули.</p><p>— То что? — с придыханием поинтересовался Азирафель.</p><p>— ...и я неделю буду драть тебя во все дыры.</p><p>Азирафель застонал еще сильнее, представляя себе эту перспективу. Ради такого он был готов превратиться в решето.</p><p>Кроули тем временем яростно вонзался в него и так же неистово мастурбировал член ангела, словно желал разом отомстить за бесконечное томление. Но страшная месть ожидала впереди.</p><p>Когда Азирафель был готов вот-вот кончить, Кроули отпустил его от себя.</p><p>— Ну что, нравится тебе так?</p><p>Он нависал над извивающимся Азирафелем, наблюдая его страдания. Свой член Кроули заботливо поглаживал ладонью, но к ангелу не прикасался и пальцем.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, — молил Азирафель.</p><p>— Что «пожалуйста»?</p><p>— Я больше так не буду, прошу тебя, — Азирафель стал похож на сильно провинившегося ангела, который только что пал и теперь вымаливал прощение у Небес.</p><p>— Это заслуженное наказание, — строго заявил Кроули, хотя его сердце сжалось от нежности.</p><p>— Я каюсь, — смиренно согласился Азирафель.</p><p>— Принято, — ответил Кроули, — теперь можешь побыть главным.</p><p>Ангел вскарабкался сверху, но выглядел таким растерянным и несчастным, словно его обидели первым.</p><p>— Даебтвоюмать, вечно все надо делать самому, — выругался демон и резко впился обеими руками в мягкие бока ангела, приподнимая его над собой.</p><p>Даже снизу побыть не дают, подумал он и начал быстрыми движениями толкаться в Азирафеля, держа его на весу.</p><p>Азирафель, закрыв глаза, то стонал, то вскрикивал, то шептал любовную муть. Это было сродни какому-то бреду, от которого он, как ни странно, возбуждался все больше, пока у Кроули сворачивались уши. Непонятно из каких любовных романов Азирафель почерпнул все это, но речь его лилась нескончаемым потоком.</p><p>— Наши тела, слившиеся в бесконечной любовной агонии, сгорят в пожаре всепоглощающей страсти!.. — выкрикивал Азирафель, ускоряя темп.</p><p>Кроули больше не мог терпеть, он со всей силой впился ногтями в бедра Азирафеля и толкнулся в него так глубоко, как только мог. Ангел вскрикнул и, закинув голову назад, кончил на живот Кроули. После еще пары сильных толчков, демон тоже излился прямо внутрь Азирафеля.</p><p>Когда эксперимент со сменой местоположения, наконец, завершился, они лежали на кровати и не могли отдышаться. Азирафель обвил руками своего демона и, прикрыв глаза, прижался щекой к его груди. Он почувствовал, как Кроули поглаживает его по животу одной рукой и крепко сжимает ангельскую ягодицу другой.</p><p>— Ты такой ненасытный, дорогой, — пробормотал Азирафель, накрывая рукой все еще твердый член демона.</p><p>— Я ненасытен до безобразия, просто демонически ненасытен! — ответил Кроули и, подмяв под себя ангела, снова вошел в него.</p><p>Он принялся в исступлении целовать Азирафеля в губы, и его мягкие влажные поцелуи диссонировали с грубыми проникновениями. Этот контраст доводил Азирафеля до экстаза. В этот момент ангела вдруг одолело дикое желание, ему захотелось, чтобы прямо сейчас появился второй Кроули. И чтобы они... Они вдвоем... Ему даже подумать было стыдно о том, что он хотел, чтобы они с ним делали... Щеки Азирафеля сразу стали пунцовыми от таких мыслей, а демон словно залез к нему в голову, сумев прочитать его тайные желания. Он резко вышел из Азирафеля и, ухмыльнувшись, развернул его спиной к себе. Ангел с удивлением понял, что перед ним стоит второй Кроули. Он подошел вплотную и поцеловал Азирафеля, подмигнув своему двойнику. Вдвоем они опустили ангела на колени.</p><p>— Подождите, — засомневался Азирафель, — у меня ощущение, что я все же не совсем главный.</p><p>— Напрасные опасения, — заверили оба Кроули, — смотри, вот ты командуешь нашими членами.</p><p>С этим нельзя было не согласиться, ведь их члены действительно стояли по стойке смирно, будто солдаты, готовые к приказам. Азирафель заулыбался. Члены были похожи на змей, готовых к атаке. Ангелу даже на мгновение почудилось, что он слышит их беседу.</p><p>— Позвольте войти в ваш райский сссад? Проссстите, зад? — зашипели змеи, поглядывая на Азирафеля. Он смутился, стараясь прогнать наваждение, но змеи терлись и ласкались о его руки, сладострастно посвистывая.</p><p>— Сссладкий, — шептали они.</p><p>Азирафель моргнул, и снова перед ним были члены, которые он держал в руках.</p><p>— Ложисссь, — просвистел один из Кроули, и оба они мягко улыбнулись ему. Азирафель заподозрил неладное, но был слишком возбужден, чтобы сопротивляться. Он опустился на Кроули, и тот со стоном вошел в него. Второй Кроули пристроился сзади и, наколдовав на руку побольше смазки, начал поглаживать свой член. Первый Кроули, легонько двигаясь, развел ягодицы Азирафеля как можно шире. Теперь второй член медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром, погружался в ангельскую плоть, а Азирафель стонал и кусал губы от наслаждения. Два члена были плотно прижаты внутри и терлись друг о друга, даря ангелу непередаваемое наслаждение, пока его собственный член терся о живот Кроули, что было не менее приятно.</p><p>Вдруг оба Кроули перемигнулись и посмотрели в одну сторону, Азирафель не мог не заметить этого. Он рванулся в смятении, но они плотнее прижали его к себе, не сбавляя темпа. Поодаль стоял еще один Кроули и, улыбаясь, сжимал в зубах сигару. Свободной рукой он поглаживал свой пах. Третий Кроули приблизился и расстегнул ширинку, покачивая членом перед самым носом Азирафеля.</p><p>— Меняемся, — известили его демоны, и член одного них выскользнул из Азирафеля, а на его место сразу же буквально ввинтился член третьего Кроули.</p><p>Так они сменяли друг друга, наслаждаясь ангелом в разных, самых немыслимых позах, не забывая хвалить его и нашептывать на ухо всякие пошлости. Азирафелю очень сильно нравилось, что он сейчас главный, что трое демонов сосредоточили на нем свое внимание, а он был центром этого безумства. Это длилось бесконечно и снова по кругу, и все они были ненасытны.</p><p>Наконец, они поставили Азирафеля на колени и, окружив плотным кольцом, принялись кончать. Один из Кроули даже похлопал его членом по щеке.</p><p>— Нравится, да? — прошипел он.</p><p>Что за фамильярности! Азирафель решил возмутиться, ему хотелось какао в постель после хорошего секса, а не член в морду.</p><p>— Прекрати, пожалуйста, — попросил он, прикрывая глаза.</p><p>Но демон только легонько похлопал его снова.</p><p>— Эй... — Азирафель открыл глаза.</p><p>— Да?</p><p>Рядом лежал Кроули, он был один, и ласково гладил ангела по щеке.</p><p>— Ты впал в забытье, пока был главным. Кажется, власть вскружила тебе голову.</p><p>— И что ты со мной делал? — Азирафель забеспокоился.</p><p>— Да много чего. Но потом мне стало скучно, и я решил тебя разбудить, — отшутился Кроули.</p><p>— Какой кошмар. Я, наверное, сильно утомился.</p><p>— Конечно, быть главным нелегко. А что тебе привиделось?</p><p>— Да так... — увильнул от ответа Азирафель, густо покраснев, — ничего особенного.</p><p>Кроули ухмыльнулся, но ничего не ответил.</p><p>— Знаешь, дорогой, пожалуй, я больше не хочу быть сверху, — произнес Азирафель после недолгого молчания. — Это было приятно, но у меня теперь так болят ноги, что я, наверное, не смогу ходить неделю.</p><p>— Угу, — прохрипел Кроули в ответ, — полностью согласен. У меня так болят руки, что я неделю не смогу держать бутылку.</p><p>— Отлично! — Ангел даже подпрыгнул от радости. — Тогда в следующий раз ты будешь загонять свою машину в мой гараж!</p><p>Кроули только закатил глаза и сплюнул на пол, а потом захохотал, пряча Азирафеля в объятиях.</p><p>— Сейчас я сделаю тебе порцию отменного какао, ангел. А дальше — как пойдет.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Проголосовать за работу можно до 04.09 включительно по <a href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSceeMB8O91InUnCiukBM6hYNfi1QB5eb9MksiCPcNb4JLzhEQ/viewform">ссылке</a></p><p>Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд (по одной от команды).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>